A Chocolaty Engagement
by RecklessxDreamer
Summary: Axel takes Roxas back to the place where they first met and became friends to ask him a very important question. -AkuRoku Day Dedication-


**Author's Note:** Happy AkuRoku day eveyone!! Here is the story I've decided to dedicate to this day~ I hope you like it :D

**Warning:** Boy love, OBV. Cheesyness. Yeah..  
**Disclaimer: **Only own the idea/plot. But you should automatically assume that xD

* * *

Axel paced back and forth the length of his tiny condo's living room. His two best friends following his movements with curious eyes as they lounged on the couch. Every once in a while the tall redhead would stop abruptly, look at them, whimper helplessly, and then commence in wearing a hole through the floor.

"Axel, would you _please stop pacing_?!" The slate-haired male on the couch finally spoke sounding exasperated. The sea-green eyed blond beside him sat forward as Axel shook his head in defiance and continued on.

"Seriously Axel. What are you so worried about?" The blond asked with a calm tone.

This question caused the redhead to stop suddenly and look at his friends.

"What has me so worried? Jesus, what do you think Demyx? It couldn't possibly be the fact that I am going to propose to Roxas and have no friggin' clue how or when I'm going to do it!" Axel's tone was unexpectedly sarcastic, taking Demyx by surprise.

"Well sorry Axel." Demyx bit back, slightly hurt, while he crossed his arms and sat back against the cushions. When he realized Demyx's tone reflected his own, Axel sighed.

"Sorry Demyx. I'm just a bit stressed. Most people are smart and they plan _beforehand_ what they are going to do when they've decided to propose to someone. But me; I haven't done a thing. I want Roxas to remember this day, but I have a feeling all he's going to remember is how _disastrous _it was." Axel ran his fingers through his hair a few times as if that would help bring his stress level down.

"Jesus Axel, you sound like a teenage girl with all these dramatics." Zexion's cool voice brought to him the attention of the other two.

"Gee thanks Zexion. You really know how to make me feel better." Axel replied, his sarcastic tone back again. Zexion picked up a magazine off the coffee table and began flipping through it.

He continued to do so as he began again, "Axel, if you had let me finish…"

"So finish." Axel urged on rather impatiently. Zexion glanced up after being interrupted yet again, sending Axel a look which in turn made the redhead smile sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Anyway…As I was going to say before I was interrupted rudely is that you _shouldn't _be stressed out or nervous. Why? Because it's Roxas."

"Great reason." Axel rolled his eyes. "Zexion, you really fail at this cheering-up business."

"Axel, you're an idiot." Zexion replied before becoming quiet. Demyx, who'd been quiet that whole time, suddenly snapped his fingers.

"Ya'know Axel, Zexion has a point," he grinned. Axel looked at him blankly.

"I'm clearly not seeing this point then." Axel told them.

"Clearly…" Zexion mumbled as he read an article in the magazine still occupying his hands.

"What Zexy means, I think, by that is that he's used to the spontaneity that comes along with being with you…I don't think he'd expect this huge evening planned for him or anything….Hell I think he'd like it better if you ended up proposing to him wherever the wind ends up taking you…It fits your character better too. And besides, Roxas is a simple guy. He would feel more comfortable in a less extravagant atmosphere than what a high-class, fancy area would provide." Demyx explained. Zexion looked over at him.

"Nice interpretation there Demyx," he praised. Demyx grinned.

"I guess…" Axel murmured. "I just would have liked to make it special for him, ya'know? It's a big night."

"If you really wanted to make it special for him, you would have put more effort into planning instead of blowing it off." Zexion pointed out.

Axel threw him a look. "Shut up Zexion."

Demyx smiled understandingly as he got up and flung an arm around the redhead's shoulders.

"Well, it's too late to do much planning now, Axe. But I have an idea that may help you decide where you want to propose to Roxas." Axel turned his head slightly to look at his blond friend.

"Demyx, what are you talking about?" He suddenly sounded tired.

"Okay, so Roxas is a really simple and personal kind of guy, right?" Demyx started and continued without waiting for Axel's answer. "Well I think he'd like it if you proposed to him in a personal spot. Like where you had your first date, where you first met. Somewhere like that! Ya'know what I'm saying?" Demyx asked. Axel silently thought about this, debating on whether or not he liked it. Zexion, unused to his two closest friends being silent, looked up at them just as a large grin started growing on Axel's face. Zexion, who hadn't been paying much attention to their conversation, decided it was best not to ask why Axel was grinning so creepily and instead opted to go back to reading his magazine. But, of course, not before witnessing his redheaded friend's lips crash into the blond's with great force. The kiss barely lasted two seconds, but it was enough to daze Demyx and leave Zexion slightly taken aback.

Axel grasped the dazed blond by his shoulders, grin still placed on his lips. "Demyx, you are a genius! Why didn't I think of that?! I have the perfect place too! Thank you Demyx! You are a life-saver!" Axel exclaimed. Demyx stood there, small noises bubbling out of hi mouth, as the redhead stood grinning at him and the slate-haired male sat staring on the couch.

Axel finally let go of Demyx, who almost collapsed onto the ground if he had not quickly caught himself beforehand, and motioned for Zexion to stand up.

When he did, Axel spun him around, along with taking Demyx by the arm, and pushed both towards the door across the way.

"You two must go now! I have to get ready and finish planning before it's time for me to go pick up Roxy. I thank you both for your help! You two really saved me!" Axel stepped in front of them to open the door and when it was open, he gently pushed his two best friends out before once again closing it, leaving both males bewildered on the steps.

"Zexy, what just happened?" Demyx questioned, sounding very confused, as he turned his head slowly to look at the shorter male. Zexion continued to look ahead of him.

After a moment of silence, he finally looked up at Demyx and said, "Beats the shit out of me."

* * *

Axel stood nervously outside Roxas' door. He ran his fingers threw his hair and checked his watch. He waited until his nerves calmed a little before knocking 3 times on the wood. A few seconds later, the door opened revealing a small blond on the other side, a smile placed on his lips at the sight of Axel.

Immediately Axel's nerves began acting up again, but still he managed to smile back at his boyfriend and soon-to-hopefully-be-fiancé.

"Hey Axe, you're 3 minutes early." Roxas said warmly, stretching his neck up to kiss the redhead on his lips.

"It's 3 minutes more that we can spend together, then." Axel replied meeting Roxas in another kiss. Roxas playfully punched him in the arm and smiled.

"Since when did you become such a sap? Using lines like that. Where's the Axel I know?" Axel laughed and wrapped an arm around the blond.

"Still here…somewhere."

Roxas sniffed the air suddenly and pulled away from the taller male.

"Yeah, somewhere under all that cologne. Jesus Axel did you roll around in it before you came here?" Roxas asked, his tone teasing. Axel took on a look of hurt.

"B-But I thought…?" Axel was silenced by the blond's lips pressed against his once again. When Roxas pulled away, he began chuckling.

"Axe, lighten up. I was joking. You're fine. Geez." The blond rolled his cerulean eyes at his boyfriend's sudden seriousness. Changing the subject he said, "So what have we planned tonight?" As he asked, Roxas shut the door and locked it.

"Nothing really." Axel replied taking Roxas' smaller hand in his. Roxas rolled his eyes for the second time.

"Guess I should have expected as much. You never plan anything." Axel looked down at him.

"I don't like being stuck to a schedule. I like being spontaneous." The redhead told him. Roxas looked up and nodded.

"I know. And I love you for that." Roxas reached up and kissed his cheek. Axel smiled and squeezed the shorter male's hand and began walking.

"Let's take a stroll, Roxy."

* * *

The two continued to walk, occasionally conversing with one another if one of them had a thought, though mostly they remained silent, happy to just be in each other's presence.

Well at least they _were_ silent until Axel spotted a candy store across the street. It was a neat little shop filled with any sweet you could possibly dream up. Homemade goodies, imported treats. _Anything _you could imagine.

"Roxas, we _have _to go in there! I need to look for something." Axel exclaimed excitedly. Roxas looked up at his redhead, trying to recall a time in the past he had seen Axel _this _excited over something. He couldn't. Roxas laughed. Seeing Axel so excited, Roxas couldn't refuse this request. He let go of Axel's hand and immediately the redhead bolted across the street and into the shop, like an excited child on Christmas. Roxas shook his head and followed suit.

He met up with Axel in one of the aisles and watched as the taller of the two searched high and low for something.

"What are you looking for Axe?" Roxas wondered. Axel stopped his search for a split second before continuing on, replying, "Oh wouldn't you like to know?"

Roxas sighed. "Precisely. That's why I asked."

"Well tough luck, Rox. It's a secret." Axel paused to wink at the blond. Roxas sighed again and rolled his eyes. Not feeling like it was worth pursuing, Roxas left the redhead and went off looking at all the different candies, wondering if the shop sold the little gummy sea-salt ice creams he loved so much, almost as much as the real thing itself.

* * *

The next time the two met up, it was fifteen minutes later and at the front door of the candy shop.

"Find what you were looking for?" Roxas asked curiously. Axel shook his head as he took the blond's hand in his once again. "Aw, too bad Axe. Maybe next time?"

"Maybe." The redhead replied before pushing the door open and walking outside, the blond trailing behind him. They began walking down the street again in silence when Axel heard the rustling of a plastic bag. Axel looked down to see his beloved pop a small, blue gummy into his mouth.

"What do you have there?" He asked. Roxas looked up, his mouth puckered around the gummy. He pointed to the gummy in question. Axel nodded and Roxas pulled another out of his pocket and held it up to Axel's mouth. Axel latched his teeth onto the candy and took it out of the blond's hand.

He cringed immediately at the saltiness of the candy, but as he sucked on it he slowly began to like it.

"Just like the real thing. Except chewier, of course." Roxas announced after swallowing the gummy Popsicle. Axel nodded as he swallowed the gummy in his mouth. "Another?" Roxas held up another blue Popsicle. Axel bit it out of his tiny hand again.

After finishing the second gummy he had been given, Axel suddenly took a sharp turn and pulled Roxas down a side street, the blond having to take twice as many strides as Axel to keep up, almost choking on the gummy in his mouth as he did so.

"Axel! Axel where are we going?" Roxas shouted. Instead of answering, Axel took him down another side street before stopping abruptly causing the blond to smash into him. Axel looked up and waited for Roxas to follow suit.

It took the blond a few minutes to do so since he had to catch his breath and straighten himself out. But when he did finally look up he was…confused.

"…The Clock Tower?" Roxas questioned looking back at his boyfriend. Axel locked gazes with Roxas and smiled.

"Let's go up!" Axel suggested and tugged Roxas along.

* * *

Reaching the top of the tower, Axel and Roxas sat down on the ledge, their legs hanging freely off the edge. Axel pulled Roxas close to him and Roxas snuggled into his chest. They had made it just in time to watch the sunset.

Silence fell upon them again as they stared out into the distance at the falling sun. It was always so peaceful up on top of the Clock Tower.

"Hey Rox?" Axel said quietly trying his hardest not to disturb the peace. Roxas shifted a bit and looked up at Axel.

"Hmm?" Roxas answered, letting the redhead know he had his full attention.

"Remember when we first met?" Axel mumbled.

"Yeah. It was right here in this very spot." Roxas replied remembering the day like it was yesterday.

* * *

_Roxas leaned back on his palms and turned his face up to the sky, his eyes followed the seagulls flying above him as they, most likely, headed toward the beach._

_He sighed happily and closed his eyes._

_"Oh, I'm not alone." A smooth voice came from behind. Roxas opened his eyes immediately and whipped his head around. His eyes fell on a tall, lanky boy who looked a few years older than himself with wild red-hair and teardrop-shaped tattoos under his eyes. Roxas was immediately on-guard since the kid seemed like trouble._

_The redhead seemed to notice Roxas tense up and he smiled._

_"Calm down, kid. Geez. I've never seen anyone tense up so quickly before." The redhead chuckled and made his way over to where Roxas was sitting. The blond kept his blue eyes glued to him as the older male sat down a few feet away. Roxas pulled his legs up to his chest as he kept his eyes on the redhead who was now staring off into the distance. '_So much for a little alone time._' The blond thought. _

_The redhead must have felt Roxas' eyes still on him because he looked over at the blond, held out a hand, and with a grin plastered on his face, he said, "Name's Axel. Commit it to memory." _

_Roxas blinked at him before asking, "Is that an order?"_

_Axel stared at him, hand still offered up in hopes the blond would shake it. Then he nodded. "Yeah. It's an order."_

_"Sorry, but I don't take orders from the likes of you," he replied rather snottily. Axel blinked, surprised, before dropping his hand and bursting out into fits of laughter. _

_Roxas raised an eyebrow at the strange redhead, wondering vaguely if he was crazy, as he waited for Axel to calm down._

_When Axel did stop laughing, he smiled once again and said, "You're a punk," he paused for a moment to think. "But I like you."_

_'_I'm so glad I got your approval.' _Roxas thought sarcastically, rolling his eyes._

_Roxas turned back to the sun just setting over the horizon and decided that it was time to head back home. He stood up suddenly and stretched, Axel's eyes now on him._

_Roxas turned and started walking away, but stopped when Axel called out to him._

_"Wait! I never caught _your _name." Roxas turned to see the redhead staring back at him. Roxas sighed and decided to humor him. Besides, he'd probably never see him again so what did it matter if he told him who he was._

_"My name's Roxas. Commit _that _to memory," he smirked. Axel grinned widely._

_"Already have, Roxas," he replied smoothly. Roxas rolled his eyes and turned away again and began walking once more._

_Just as he reached the steps that led down and out of the Clock Tower Roxas heard Axel's voice shout out to him once again._

_"See you tomorrow Roxas!"_

_Roxas shook his head. "I highly doubt it!" _

_"I don't." Axel answered him one last time before Roxas descended down the steps._

* * *

"And you did come back." Axel said.

"Again and again and again." Roxas nodded. "Though I have no clue why. You were such an ass back then."

"But Roxas, you seem to fail to remember that you gave it right back to me, full force. You were just as bad as I." Axel reminded him.

Roxas chuckled. "I guess you're right."

The blond stretched up and kissed the bottom of Axel's jaw, the only place he could reach from the position he was in.

After a few minutes, Roxas felt Axel start to fidget. He pulled away and looked curiously at the redhead.

"Axel?" Axel patted down his jacket until he seemed to find what he was looking for. The redhead sighed and changed positions. Now he was kneeling, facing Roxas, whose eyes had widened considerably.

"Axel…?" He repeated. The redhead's hands were shaking and he took a deep breath to calm himself, though it didn't seem to help any.

He brought out, from one of his pockets, a small red box, which he rolled around in his hands as he started to speak.

"Roxas…" His voice wavered and he had to pause in order to take another calming breath. "Roxas, as you know, I'm not one to plan things out, at least not fully and completely. But I did plan out what I'm about to say to you because I want it to come out right. Roxas, I've known you for what seems like forever. We met at the beginning of high school, right here on top of this Clock Tower. But from that meeting, no one ever would have thought we'd actually become best friends. But we did. And I'm glad we did. What makes me happier, though, is that we took it further and became what we are today. Rox, I don't know when I realized it, but I've known it for a while that I love you, _every bit of you_, with all my heart and I want to be with you forever, longer if possible. You are my light. The only one who makes me feel _truly_ happy when I'm down. I can't live without you. I need you. And so, with that being said, I'm going to ask: will you marry me? Will you spend _forever and a day_ with me?" Axel finished softly, holding out the small red box. Roxas was speechless, a light blush dusting his cheeks ever-so-slightly. Unable to form a sentence, he nodded vigorously, blond spikes bouncing everywhere, a smile growing on his face. Axel grinned, his eyes shinning as tears threatened to fall.

Axel hurriedly opened the box to show the blond his ring. Roxas gazed down at it to see an engagement ring made completely out of chocolate.

"Axel…" Roxas whispered, finally finding his voice. Roxas looked from the ring to Axel a few times before flinging his arms around the redhead's neck and kissing him on the mouth. Axel kissed him back passionately and when they both had to finally pull away to catch their breath, Roxas' gaze went back to the ring still clasped in Axel's hand.

"I gotta ask," he finally said. "Where in the world did you find a ring made completely out of chocolate?"

"That candy shop sells _everything._"

* * *

**Author's Note:** And there you have it. Not too happy with the very end, but overall I am very please with the result :D Hope you enjoyed it! Review, pwease. AND HAPPY AKUROKU DAY ONCE AGAIN!!


End file.
